


Tethered

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Dilation, Bondage, Choking, Fisting, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, non-consensual anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fuck holes don't speak.  Fuck holes don't move.  Fuck holes don't do anything much, really, other than wait, bound and blind, to be filled.</i>
</p><p>Another little vignette of Mycroft doing unspeakable things to prisoner Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

> This work owes a huge debt to tzigane and Zaganthi (Caffiends). 
> 
> This is the link to their amazing fic, within a series of amazing fics, which gave me the truly delicious "huge and deep" referred to here.

Fuck holes don't speak. Fuck holes don't move. Fuck holes don't do anything much, really, other than wait, bound and blind, to be filled.

Just as Jim's kneeling, wrists cuffed behind his back, chained to the cuffs around his ankles. He can't stretch, he can't pull away, he can't do anything other than wait patiently, his lips stretched wide around Mycroft's cock, his gagging and guttering as Mycroft's precome trickles in a steady stream down his throat muffled by the thick black gleaming latex enveloping his head.

Jim shifts, almost imperceptibly, trying to relieve the discomfort in his sphincter, stretched out to tearing point around the obscenely wide plug Mycroft's worked into him. Give the man his due, he's taken hours to dilate Jim's arsehole this wide. Wide enough to take a fist; wide enough to take a fist and forearm - _two_ forearms, probably. A massive rubber dildo, a foot long and probably the same in circumference, seated to the hilt, stretching him and filling him, huge and deep.

"You think I didn't notice? Fuck holes don't move, James."

He savours the muffled scream around his prick as he touches the electric prod to Jim's cock cage. Poor little Irish Jimmy's cock's always locked up in the tight metal, his slit plugged with a sadistically deeply grooved sound. 

Little Irish Jimmy's nipples are pierced too, and Mycroft debates touching the prod to them, too. Just to feel more spasming of those throat muscles around his cock as Jim howls, the dental-dam-cum-spider-gag stretching his jaws wide preventing anything more than a vague, inarticulate gurgle from the master criminal.

Hmmm. Perhaps the latex shorts are getting a little sticky and hot. Time to unhood Jim and return him to his cage. Mycroft does so love Jim's reactions when he reads the next day's itineraries.

_7am: Punishment enema_

_8am: Anal dilation (extra wide)_

_9am: Oral sex training (forced - see dildo wall - electric prod optional)_

_10am: Anal fucking - participants TBC_

_11am: Oral cleansing of anal sex participants - dental-dam-and-spider-gag (wide gauge) Electric prod recommended_

_12pm: Lunch (Mr Holmes)_

Mycroft's prick stiffens just thinking of yesterday's activities. With a sigh of pleasure he sinks to the hilt into his fuck hole's wet, open hole, gripping the clinging, shiny latex tightly to hold the fuck hole still. 

A fuck's a fuck, after all. A fuck hole doesn't need a face.

**Author's Note:**

> And [here's](http://www.likera.com/blog/wp/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/latex-pants-with-hood-13.jpg) a link to the inspiration of the story. Most definitely NSFW!


End file.
